super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny
Description Two classic cartoons go head to head in a Death Battle! Intro Wiz: The 1930's was a great beginning for animated cartoons and early hand drawn animation. But these two have been around with us from the start. Boomstick: And these none of these two aren't even SpongeBob because it would be so obvious who the cartoon king is. Wiz: Mickey Mouse, the mascot of Disney and beloved creation of Walt Disney himself. Boomstick: And Bugs Bunny, the fourth wall breaking mascot of Warnor Bros. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weaponry, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mickey Wiz: Mickey Mouse is an anthropomorphic cartoon character created by the one man we all know and love, the creator of the entire Disney company itself. His name is Walter Elias Disney, or Walt Disney for short. Walt was previously involved with the creation of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit's cartoons. But when push comes to shove, he lost the rights of the character to the Universal company. Boomstick: The company took the loss hard, and decided to create their own character as a replacement. Using a pet mouse that Walt had owned for a base, he came up with, drumroll please, Mortimer Mouse. Whose name was then changed, over to Mickey Mouse. Wiz: Mickey was a big star in many cartoons, and a well-known cartoon character. Boomstick: Seriously, it's impossible to not know him. He's been in video games, movies, and his head is the logo of Disney Channel. He even appears in person at the end of Disney Channel cartoons. If you don't know who he is, you must live under a rock...under a rock...under another rock. Wiz: Through all of his cartoons, Mickey shows great versatility, and is able to go through many jobs and accomplish his tasks. One of Mickey's greatest jobs, though, isn't in a cartoon. It's his role as King Mickey from the Kingdom Hearts series. He is a great fighter in the games, with his weapon being the Kingdom Key D, a magical Keyblade that grants elemental spells to its user. Boomstick: Pearl is an attack that creates a magical ball of light and shoots it at an enemy. And they can't dream of dodging it because of its sheer speed and homing capabilities. He can even use Pearl in rapid succession for a raging storm of the light orbs, inflicting heavy damage. Wiz: Holy is a move that gives him the power to completely heal all health taken by him, or anyone else he chooses. He can also stun all enemies in his path, damaging them in the process. Boomstick: If Mickey finds himself nearing death or unconsciousness, but mainly death, he calls on Damage Control, which halves the damage he takes from enemy attacks. Or Mickey can use Defender, and become a defender, by gaining a boost in durability. And when he is just on the brink of being defeated, Second Chance gives him just the right amount resistance to survive a fatal attack, albeit making it too close for comfort. Wiz: The Kingdom Key D has lots of range and focuses on combo strikes. This is good for fighting both in the air and on the ground. His other Keyblade, the Star Seeker, is good with combos as well. Air Combo Plus can even strengthen his attacks when he uses an air combo, and is easily stackable. Combo Boost is basically the same thing, also working with ground combos. When performing such excessive attacks, certain moves can boost his motion and mobility, allowing him to strike at all of the right places. Boomstick: When he doesn't want to turn to his Keyblades anymore, he can rely on his paintbrush, an epic object found in the workshop of a wizard, that possesses magical painting abilities inside of it. And we're not just talking about the magical ability to stay entertained while watching paint dry, either. That ability's just too broken for anybody to handle. Wiz: The paintbrush has two substances inside of it, with one being heroic, and the other malicious. When combining the substances, Mickey can summon the all-powerful Shadow Blot, that's difficult for even Mickey to kill. The Shadow Blot himself can summon Bloticles, ink minions who are each incredibly destructive. Boomstick: Mickey can also bring destruction when the two substances, paint and thinner, are separated and used individually. Thinner, something that Wizard severely needs to be, is the malicious substance, as it can instantly bring death to certain colorful characters, lay waste to Wasteland buildings, and cause depression all throughout the land. Wiz: Paint is the polar opposite of thinner, a joyful, and beneficial substance. If something is destroyed by thinner, paint can even restore it back to normal. Paint emits a positive vibe, so anybody that it's used on will change and become positive and good. With paint, characters who oppose Mickey will instead join his forces, fighting alongside him. Paint's final function is to paint in minor invisible objects that are unseeable to the naked eye. Boomstick: Despite the fact that you shouldn't be sketching with a paintbrush, he can and will do just that. With his sketches, he is able to bring various objects into existence. The Fairy Sketch, is oddly named, and can levitate an item or enemy briefly. Items levitated by the Fairy Sketch can be paralyzed a bit later. Wiz: Mickey goes classic when he uses his Anvil Sketch, where he paints an anvil into existence. He uses such anvils as attacks, crushing the poor, unfortunate soul who gets trapped beneath them. The Anvil Sketch packs enough force to trigger pressure plates, and the summoned anvils can be used like platforms. Boomstick: Finally, there are platforms that don't unexplainably float in the air. Just one advantage that Mickey has over Mario. One more advantage is the Watch Sketch, which uses the paintbrush to control time, in a distortiony, time manipulatingy, mayhemy, distortiony time manipulation effect. The Watch Sketch has lots of range. When activated, things that aren't Mickey, will slow down in time. This sketch can be used for halting anything, even environmental hazards. Wiz: The TV Sketch is used as a distraction, and is described as something that you can't keep your eyes off of. It summons a TV that enemies look at, making them really vulnerable to any attacks. The TV Sketch is heavily effective when you want to stop an opponent from using their abilities against you. If the TV is destroyed, it emits a stunning electrical shock, which can also make the enemies vulnerable. Boomstick: Health refills are collectible items that can heal Mickey, but don't come close when stacked up to the Sorceror Hat, which makes him Sorceror Mickey. Sorceror Mickey is a high-class wizard, and one of the strongest characters to ever be created by Disney. Wiz: The magical hat's magic can control fire and water. Mickey can generate fireballs, which he is very adept at throwing. Sorceror Mickey can also extinguish any fire attacks he can catch in his hands. He also has hydrokinesis as well. Sorceror Mickey can levitate or fly to the sky, and also bring objects to life. Finally, Sorceror Mickey has shown control over entire stars and comets, a feat that requires at least one trillion tons of force. Boomstick: Mickey has other magic abilities too debuting in 1937, but they're all just jokes when compared to that other stuff. They're literally just magic tricks. Creating bubbles with lobsters inside, firing multiple kinds of liquid, transmutation, cloning of objects, and size manipulation. Wiz: Mickey Mouse's King Mickey feats put him on par with Sora, Riku, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, which makes him a large planetbuster, although he's achieved greater. The mouse is also faster in movement than Monstro, who outpaced the Highwind vehicle. The Highwind crosses worlds in a bit more than two minutes. Ultimately, this speed scaling causes Mickey to be faster than light. Boomstick: When applying the toonforce, he has a supplementary amount of durability. And in the original series episode, "Get a Horse!", he survived being thrown straight through the fourth wall. Afterward, he used his tail to pierce straight through the universal barrier, granting him universal travel, and then he proceeded on with controlling his entire universe by just twirling the screen around a bunch of times, taking control of time to cause the same events to happen over and over again. If that isn't pure ridiculousness, I have absolutely no idea what is. Wiz: He's had his days of glory, but has equally been trumped and bested numerous times by simple ghosts, whales, raccoons, orphans, dogs, seagulls, and emus. Speaking of which, it's now time to see who's the trumper and bester in this battle. Mickey: Hot dog! Bugs Wiz: Bugs Bunny is the comedic bunny and mascot of Warner Bros. Boomstick: He's met frigging Micheal Jordan! Now that's hardcore! Too bad the movie they were in was awful. Wiz: His main way of attacking, is, well, outsmarting his opponent. With his Toon Force, he can summon tricks out of thin air like dynamite, mallets, guns, cannons, etc. Boomstick: He can fly with his ears for an unlimited amount of time, though he's wide open. Wiz: He also has two types of swords: The Singing Sword sings and can break armor, and then there's his Carrot Lightsaber, which acts similar to the Lightsabers from Star Wars. Boomstick: I wonder why Disney hasn't sued him for copyright infringement yet. Wiz: His Super Carrots give him the powers of Superman, like super strength, super speed, Laser eyes, Freeze Breath, etc. Boomstick: Acme Speed Vitamins give him an insane dose of speed, and his Magnet can disarm weapons and manipulate the environment. Wiz: And with the Hyde Formula, he can become a giant, Hulk like monster. But then there's his most powerful ability: Fourth Wall Breaking, which is so strong to the point where he can become the animator, giving him complete control over his verse. Boomstick: Bugs Bunny cut off Florida with nothing but a saw, managed to dig his way to the moon and survived a moon level explosion. Wiz: However, he's not much of a fighter, and can be beaten by stronger reality warpers. Bugs: Ain't I a stinka? Pre Battle Wiz: All right! The combatants are set and we've run the data of all possibilities. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Destination: Mickey Park Mickey is preparing a celebration party for his 91st Anniversary until Bugs pops out of a hole. Bugs: There you are! After so long, I've finally found you! Mickey turns around and sees Bugs. Mickey: Yes it's me, Bugs old friend. What can I do for you pal? Bugs: You think you can just take my spot as cartoon king, you made a bad decision, doc! Mickey: I know I've been more popular than you but how about we end this rivalry. Mickey pulls out his hand to shake Bugs' hand. Bugs: How can I trust you? Pluto then starts running towards Bugs and starts licking the grey hare's face. Bugs: Get off me, you mutt! (Cue- Fan Made Death Battle Score: Loony Cartoons) Bugs then kicks Pluto off him. Mickey: PLUTO! Mickey starts getting angry. Mickey: You'll pay for that! Mickey vs Bugs FIGHT.png Mickey starts punching Bugs who kicks the mascot of Disney. Bugs: You do realise, this means war. The grey grabs out his carrot lightsaber as Mickey grabs his keyblade. Mickey: Bring it! They collide their weapons as Bugs whacks Mickey. Mickey then starts to slash Bugs with the keyblade. Mickey whacks the lightsabe out of Bugs' hand. Bugs then grabs an anvil and drops it on Mickey's head, causing him to drop the keyblade. Bugs: (to the viewers) Are you guys ready to watch me punch this mouse into orbit? Great! Let's do it! Bugs then grabs his boxing gloves and starts punching Mickey who grabs out his paintbrush and erases the boxing gloves. Mickey: No one messes with the mouse. (to the audience) Are you ready for a mind blowing moment? Mickey grabs puts on the sorcerer hat and summons magic broomsticks which start attacking Bugs who snaps them in half. Bugs then escapes the video and tries to go back to the beginning of the battle but Mickey uses his magic and stops him. The grey hare is then back in the video. Mickey grabs his brush and points it towards Bugs. Mickey: Ain't I a stink? Bugs: Hey! That's my line, you rodent! Mickey: Not anymore. Mickey then ends the battle by erasing Bugs out of existence. Mickey: Hot dog! KO Results Boomstick: Wait! What?! I thought Bugs was going to take this victory. Wiz: Hold on, Boomstick. Let me explain. Bugs' 4th wall breaking abilities were a great advantage but Mickey has fought other characters that has caused more trouble and danger than Bugs. Boomstick: Sure, Bugs may have survived explosions and other dangerous acts but who cares when Mickey was able to pull a giant that was more gigantic than he was. Don't forget that Bugs doesn't really fight. He just causes mayhem unlike Mickey who has fought monsters before. Wiz: Bugs may be more of a smarter fighter but Mickey's fighting skills put him on number 1. Boomstick: Looks like Mickey just squashed some Bugs. Wiz: The winner is Mickey Mouse! Fan-Made Soundtrack Category:What-If Death Battles Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:'Cartoon' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Male-only battles